Spanish Test
by Canadian girl eh
Summary: A random one-shot. A Spanish test. A hot tutor. A grumpy Derek. And pizza. Ahh.. the life of Chloe Saunders.
1. Chapter 1

_ This is such a random one-shot that came to my mind while I was trying to sleep. So I typed it out, and realized how pointless it is. Oh, well here it is. Reviews are always loved. (:_

Chloe stared at the TV with something like horror. Something that was normally used for watching her beloved movies, was now being used as torture device.

"¿Por qué estás con él de todas formas? Todo lo que hace es ignorar le. Trabaja todo el día y nunca es hogar. ¿Y cuando es la última vez que dijo te ama? Su boda apuesto. Hace cinco años."

Panic sunk into Chloe's heart. On the screen a man was wearing a shirt that was open at the chest and was rolled up high on his arms. His longish dark hair was tied up into a pony tail at the nape of his neck, and his dark eyes were trained on a young women.

The women looked flustered and a little angry. Her pretty face was slightly flushed with makeup and her arms were folded across her chest. Her sleeveless dress went up to her knees, ruffling in the slight breeze

"Yo lo amo." Said the women.

Chloe's breathing got faster like it always did when she watched this stuff. It was just too damn painful to bare. Beside her, Tori was watching the screen intensely, mouthing the words after each line, translating what they said in her head.

Chloe leaned towards her and whispered, "What's happening?"

"He basically accused her of being in a loveless marriage. She got mad and said that she loved her husband." Tori said, without looking away. "It's easy to understand. Keep up."

Chloe sighed and sunk back into the pillows on the couch. On the couch across from her, Derek was passed out. After coming back from a run late last night, he spent all day fighting off yawns, until Chloe demanded that he sleep. He crashed on the couch without a word.

Tori was helping her 'study' for her Spanish test. It was a nice thought really, but Chloe couldn't help but think that it was an excuse for Tori to sit back and watch some Spanish soap operas. While Chloe was practically pulling her hair out listening to this stuff, Tori was almost obsessed and could actually understand what was going on since she got straight A's in her advanced Spanish class.

"No lo hace. Le encanta su dinero. Usted me ama, pero no decirlo." The man said, looking bitter.

The women looked defensive and said something back again. Then she kissed the man, hands on the side of his face, pressing herself against him.

Chloe rolled her eyes and cast a look at Tori. "I thought she said she loved her husband."

"Do I have to translate every sentence for you?" Tori said, shoving some pop corn into her mouth. "I thought the whole point of this was so you could learn Spanish."

Chloe waved a hand at the TV. "_This_ is doing nothing. All I understand is the basic stuff and even that can be a stretch. I'm going to fail this test, it's almost a given."

Tori ignored her and popped another piece of pop corn in her mouth.

Chloe got to her feet and started walking around, thinking. In the past two years, they've been in countless hotels and a few apartments. The place they were staying now was a little small for six people but it was comfortable. It had two bedrooms and a pull out coach in the living room. It had one bathroom that was a little cramped to work with in the mornings, but there was some plus sides. Like when Chloe just happened to walk by the bathroom door when Derek was coming out of the shower in nothing but a towel.

She shook her head and looked at Derek over her shoulder. His arm was over his eyes, legs sprawled off the couch, chest moving up and down with his even breathing.

"You know sometimes people think that staring is considered rude. Or stalkerish." A voice said behind her.

Simon stood in the doorway of the apartment, smiling slightly. "Though, I suppose that makes you guys perfect. He does it too. Just not when your sleeping."

Chloe stuck out her chin. "Then does that make you a stalker too? I've seen the way you look at that new girl at school. What's her name again? Eliza?"

Simon blushed and ducked his head a little. "Shut up. She's pretty cool. Nice too. We're friends."

Chloe grinned. "Uh-huh."

"We are." Simon said. "Anyway that's what I was going to talk to you about. Remember when you got your last test back and you were complaining that you were going to fail? Well Eliza over heard and said that she has a few friends that would be happy to help with your problem."

Chloe's straightened. "Really? Does she know how bad at Spanish I am?"

"Actually, I talked to one of the friends." Simon said, moving forward and hanging up his coat on the coat rack. "He seems like a pretty cool guy. I told him all about you. Described all your failed tests and your reactions. How you need a genius to help you pass your test."

Chloe huffed. "I _have_ a genius. Hell, I'm _dating_ a genius. But said genius won't help me."

Simon started towards the kitchen, Chloe following. "That's why Eliza said Alex would help you, walk you through everything that you need to brush up on."

Chloe snorted. "Does he realize that we're going to be spending a lot of time together then?"

Simon opened the fridge and his head disappeared within it. "Yeah he knows. The fact that your a blue eyed blonde helped the cause a lot."

Chloe scowled at his back. "And does he know that I have a boyfriend?"

Simon reappeared with a diet coke, and a slice of pizza from last night. "I may have forgotten to mention that."

Chloe reached out and snatched the pizza from him and hid it behind her back. "Simon, your suppose to be on Derek's side. You know, growling at any boy that tries to talk to me, and threatening to break a few kneecaps if anyone checks me out."

Simon rolled his eyes and made a grab for the pizza but Chloe side stepped him. "First of all that's Derek's job. Second, he has the growling down to a minimum now. A lastly, have you been watching the Mafia movies again? Breaking kneecaps? So not my style."

"Simon." Chloe said, flatly.

Simon reached behind her and tried for the pizza again. "Come on, Chloe. Eliza offered to get you help. What was I suppose to say? 'No, I'm sorry, my werewolf brother might have a problem with his necromancer mate spending hours with a hot Latino guy. Oh and by the way I'm a sorcerer!"

Chloe winced at the word 'mate'. "Ugh, enough wolf words."

Truth be told Chloe was fine with the whole wolf thing and everything that came with it, but to be referred to a piece of property? It was something Chloe was still coming to terms with.

Simon smiled, sympathetic. "Sorry."

"And you wouldn't have to say all that stuff to her." Chloe said, bringing the conversation back to the subject at hand. "You could have just said, 'No thanks, I'm sure Chloe will figure something out.'"

"You make it sound so easy."

"It is."

"That's easy for you to say. You just bat you eyelashes and flip your hair, and you get what you want."

"That is _so_ not true."

"Oh, yes, it is a you know it. Your 5'3 of adorableness."

"Yeah, I've heard people say the same thing about a five year old."

"For the love of God Chloe, do you want the tutor or not?"

"I do, but if he's expecting something from me, it's not going to work out."

"Who said he's going to expect something from you?"

"He's a guy Simon!"

"Yeah, so is your boyfriend!"

A grumpy voice from the living from floated through the air, cutting they're conversation off.

"If both of you leave the house for the rest of the day and let me sleep, I'll tutor anybody in whatever subject." Derek said, half sleep and very grumpy.

Chloe peeked out and saw Derek was sitting up, swaying slightly, eyes glazed over, his mind elsewhere. Then his arms seemed to give out, and he sunk back down to the couch.

"Think he'll remember that when you bring it up later?" Simon said, eyebrows raised.

Chloe shook her head. "No. But he'll do it anyway, when I tell him he promised." She smiled at Simon. "And if that doesn't work, I'll bat my eyelashes and flip my hair." And then she took the pizza out from behind her and made a show of fluttering her eyelashes while she took a bite.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe tapped her pencil against the table, staring down at her Spanish sheet on the table, picking out the few words she knew out of the assignment.

So far she was able to pick out the words, car, sex, and person. And she was wondering if her teacher was asking something very inappropriate to her class. She wanted to tell someone her suspicions but knew that if he was asking something bad, the rest of her classmates –how could actually understand Spanish- would have mentioned it.

So for now she was sulking. She gave one last glare at the sheet in front of her, before looking up, finally taking in her surroundings after thirty minutes of being in the land of Spanish.

Simon was in front of her with Eliza, and she was giggling at something he said. Eliza was a pretty girl. Not too flashy but she had a soft beauty that made it hard to look away. She had straight bangs that just stopped before her eyes, hiding their deep blue color. She was an average height with a slender build, and super sweet.

Derek sat beside Chloe, working on some math homework, Tori on the other side of him, texting some guy.

Chloe sighed, rubbing her face with her hands. It was lunch, and she didn't want to waste all her time studying for something that was never going to click. At the rate she was going, she would be lucky to pass.

With those depressing thoughts, she groaned, slowly letting her head sink forward and hit the table with a dull noise. The table went silent, but Chloe couldn't work up the energy to care.

"Chloe?" Eliza said, sounding concerned. "Are you alright? You've been acting strange all day."

Chloe sat up, nodding her head at the sheet in front of her. "Yeah, don't worry about me, I'm fine. Just struggling with Spanish, that's all."

Eliza leaned forward, reaching for the sheet, but Chloe covered it up with her arms. "Oh, you don't need to see that."

Eliza frowned, hand still extended. "Are you sure? I did okay in that class, maybe I could help?"

Chloe shook her head and smiled. "No it's okay. I consider you a friend, so I'll spare you from the pain of helping me." That was half the reason she didn't want Eliza to look on the sheet. The other half was because she was scribbling some of her theories down about her teacher on there. Some of which called him a sick twisted dirty pervert. She didn't want to explain to Eliza why she thought that.

"You know Chloe, I don't know if Simon mentioned anything about it, but I have a close friend how is _really_ good at Spanish. It's in his family. And I know he would be happy to help you out." She smiled. "No charge, I swear. He needs some community hours and would love to be helping someone with Spanish."

Chloe took a deep breath and let it out. "It's okay, really. I have Tori to help me."

Tori snorted, still texting, finger flying over the keyboard. "Sorry. No can do. We tried that, remember? Things went flying and I accidently lit that curtain on fire. We don't need a repeat incident of that."

Eliza chuckled, thinking that Tori was joking, but everyone else at the table knew the truth.

Eliza took a sip of her water bottled, and asked Tori, "How do you know so much about Spanish?"

Tori shrugged. "There was this guy. Could barely speak English, but, man, he was fine. So, a girl's gotta do what a girl's go gotta do. I learned a lot, but there's no way in hell I'm helping Chloe."

"Well, Derek promised to help me." Chloe said, peaking at Derek from the corner of her eye, cautiously waiting it to come.

And sure it enough it did.

Derek flipped a page in his text book and said, "No, Derek won't."

Chloe groaned, stomping her feet on the grass beneath her feet a few times. When she realized what she was doing, she cast a quick glance around to seeing if anyone witnessed what she did. Thankfully the benches were spread out far when everyone went outside to eat. So only a couple people saw her.

Simon rolled his eyes at her hissy fit. "Come on Derek. You promised you would help her. I was there."

Derek closed the book with a snap. "I never said that."

Chloe turned to him, facing him. "Yes you did. And you know it. You're lying, I can tell." Here he scoffed and she went on ignoring the attitude. "You won't look me in the eye, and your leg in bouncing up and down." She put a hand on his leg to point it out, and as soon as she did he stopped. "I know your lying traits."

"Okay, so I did say I would help you," Derek admitted. "_But_ that was a moment of weakness. It was just after a long run and I was dead tired, and you and Simon wouldn't shut up about Spanish or something. I wasn't in a right state of mind to promise anything."

Feeling that talking time was over, Derek cracked open his book and lifted it up so he couldn't see Chloe's face. And Chloe couldn't see him.

Chloe slumped back into her seat, and crossed her arms, frowning. Across from her Simon stuck his bottom lip out and pointed at it.

Chloe titled her head to the side and gave him a puzzled look. "Simon, are you asking me to kiss you?"

At this, Derek lowered the book an inch and raised an eyebrow, catching Simon in his ridiculous pose. Simon let him face go back to its normalness and cleared his throat uncomfortably. When Derek went back to his book, Simon tried a different tactic.

He looked intensely at Chloe and blinked. Then blinked again. And again. He kept blinking until even Tori looked up and shot him a look, muttering, "Freak." Under her breath.

Eliza looked worried, and put a hand on Simon's arm. "Do you have something in your eye, Simon? Does it hurt?"

He cleared his throat again and rubbed his eyes. "No, well, yeah, but I'm fine. Must be dust or something."

Chloe rolled her eyes and nibbled on her pencil when Simon caught her eye. He pointed at his hair, eyes and mouth. She shook her head, not understanding, and opened her mouth, but Simon held a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet.

Simon mouthed some words and Chloe's eyes widened in understanding. _Pout, hair, and eyelashes._

Chloe fluffed her hair, and blinked a few times, practicing. If this was going to work at all, she needed to be prepared. Then she took a deep breath and practiced fluttering her eyelashes a few times. Tori set her phone down and looked up, intrigued now.

Eliza just looked confused. Simon leaned towards her, and whispered in her ear. "Watch. I swear this girl has a gift."

Chloe tugged on Derek's shirt. "Derek?"

"Yes?" Derek said without looking up.

"Derek? Can you . . .?"

"Can I what?"

"Can you, _please_, help me with my Spanish?" Chloe asked, leaning towards him, and tugging down his book.

"No."

Chloe tugged the book all the way down. Derek looked at her and Chloe blinked a few times and let her bottom lip jut out a little. Derek blinked.

Now Chloe flicked some hair over her shoulder, and fluttered her eyelashes. She could hear Tori snickering, but she didn't pay attention to it, only titled her head to the side and pulled on Derek's shirt again, making sure her hands grazed his skin on his arm.

"Derek, can you _please_ help me with my Spanish?" Chloe asked, gently. "I really could use your help."

Derek didn't say anything, only watched as Chloe pout got bigger and her eyes went innocently wide.

"Please?" She asked softly.

Derek squeezed his eyes shut tightly then opened them, scowling at her. "I see what you're trying to do. And it's not going to work. So you can stop your fluttering and-" Derek touched her hair quickly, and let it go. "-that thing."

Then he stood, collecting his things and walked back to the school, disappearing out of sight.

Chloe fisted her hair and tugged on it. "_That _went so well."

Eliza gave her sympathetic a look. "Do you want me to talk to Alex?

Chloe gave the spot where Derek was sitting a miserable look. "Yes."

_Tell me what you think?_


	3. Chapter 3

"Now Chloe, I know you're nervous. But I swear, he's one of best people that could help you." Eliza said, to Chloe.

They were both outside the library and Chloe had the most heartbreaking expression on her face, in Eliza's opinion. She hoped this worked out. She considered Chloe a good friend and wanted the best for her.

Chloe grimaced a smile out and lifted her bag up higher on her shoulder, staring at the wooden doors in dismay. "Yeah, I hope he doesn't get too frustrated with me."

Eliza waved off her worries. "Don't worry, he has more patience then a saint. He's really excited about it. I'm sure you'll get along great."

"Yeah," Chloe said, doubtfully.

Eliza smiled gently and gave her a little push. "Go. I'll see you later, and tell me how it went okay?"

"Sure, sure." Chloe grumbled under her breath, pushing open the doors with one hand.

As soon as she was in the library she looked around, trying to find a person with the description that Eliza gave her. Tall, thin, glasses and dark hair.

She aimlessly walked around, checking out the tables where people sat, hunched over books, either reading or writing, looking for Alex. After ten minutes of doing this, Chloe was about to leave when she caught sight of someone waving wildly at her, with barley restrained excitement.

Chloe stifled a groan. This boy was tall. So tall in fact that he was stooped over a little bit, like an old man. He had glasses that looked like they belonged to someone's grandfather, with the lenses large and circle like, and he was so thin that he made Chloe look fat.

Chloe shook her head and started forward to meet her new tutor. _Typical geek, _she thought.

Just then someone grabbed her arm, and she turned, looking over her shoulder. And then she found herself looking at pearly white teeth. She followed the teeth to a straight nose and dark blue eyes covered with black square glasses. Dark brown hair was naturally spiked on the top of his head. A quick look down showed that although he was thin, he wasn't about to blow away with a strong breeze. Altogether, it made this guy _hot._

"Hi," The guy said, hesitantly, smiling a little. "I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Alex. I'm assuming your Chloe?" He dropped her arm, only to hold out his hand.

She shook it, still a little dazed at the turn of events. " I'm Chloe." Was all she was able to get out.

He gave her a quizzical look but kept the smile. He adjusted the books in his hands and nodded at an empty table nearby. "Do you want to get started?"

"Sure," Chloe said, walking and sitting down at the table. "I hope Eliza warned you about me."

Alex laughed. It was a nice sound. "Yes she did. And I met Simon. He warned me plenty about you." He gave her a sly look. "And he said that you have a big scary boyfriend. So if I try anything, knee caps will be broken."

Chloe laughed nervously, cursing Simon for taking her joke seriously. "Don't worry about him. He's just a big softy inside. Wouldn't hurt a fly." She fibbed a little, biting her lip while doing so.

Alex shrugged and winked. _Winked!_ "I understand where he's coming from though. Hard to keep such a pretty girl all to himself."

Chloe laughed again, this one genuine. After a bit of small talk they dove into Spanish.

Everything was going great, and Alex really knew his stuff. The only part that made Chloe cringe later on, was when Alex got a look at her sheet, and all her theories.

At the time she couldn't find her Spanish assignment in her mess of a bag. She had a few of Derek's text book in her bag. Earlier he asked her to take them because he had an appointment with the guidance councillor and wouldn't have been able to make it if he had to run all the way back to his locker to drop his stuff off.

And now her bag was overly crowed with her stuff and Derek's and somewhere her assignment was floating around. After digging around for it unsuccessfully, she grabbed a handful of text books and sheets and dumped them on the table. Alex gave her an amused look and she blushed, turning back to her bag on the floor.

"Is this is?" Alex asked her, and she brought herself upright. He plucked the sheet from under a text book and briefly flashed her a look of the page, and she nodded, reaching for it, but he held it out of reach. His eyes moved over the page as he read it and suddenly he was laughing. Great belly laughs that had him shaking.

Chloe scowled at him and crossed her arms. Alex kept at it, laughing until Chloe swore she saw tears in his eye. He finally calmed down and kept chuckling for a few moments until he saw her face. He sobered up pretty quickly after that.

Alex leaned forward and pointed at the sheet. "Chloe, I'm sorry for laughing, but when Eliza and Simon said that you were horrible in Spanish to this degree, I assumed they were exaggerating a little. But clearly you suck." He said, bluntly, smiling to soften his words.

Chloe nodded her head and tried not to pout. "I understand. Well, thanks for trying anyway." Chloe stood and started to collect her stuff when he stopped her.

"Chloe, I didn't mean I was giving up on you." He said. "I only meant that this will be a big job, and I hope you're willing to put some effort in."

Chloe nodded slowly. "I'll do anything. I need all the help I can get."

"Okay then," Alex said, easing back into his seat. "So, I see you circled the words you know and translated them into what you think they were."

"What I 'think' they were?" Chloe frowned. "Did I get them wrong?

His lip twitched. "Just a couple of them."

"I only translated three of them."

"And you got two out of the three wrong."

"Oh"

"I'm not sure where you got the word car from on here, but that doesn't matter. What you said was car really means opposite. And what you said was person was personalities. And you got sex right." His lip twitched again.

Chloe ignored that and said, half joking, "So my teacher isn't some pervert?"

He shook his head. "No, just a hard ass. He wants you to pick someone from the opposite sex and write about their personality traits."

The lesson continued smoothly after that.

It went like that for a few weeks. Twice a week they'd meet after school from 4:15 to 6:00. When Chloe came home, Derek was always standing at the door, waiting for her, arms crossed and a scowl on his face. He was always in a grumpy mood after her tutoring, but Chloe never commented, preferring to let him stew.

After one lesson that ran a little longer than normal, Chloe was walking up the flight of stairs at her apartment building, keys already out. She heard footsteps stomping and looked up to see Derek, meeting her half way down the stairs, and unhappy look on his face.

"Hey." She said smiling. "What are you doing?"

Derek stopped walking, hesitating where he was. He didn't say anything, only crossed his arms.

Chloe frowned, leaning against the wall beside her. "What's wrong? Is everything, okay?"

He nodded silently.

Chloe took a step forward, hand up, ready to reach out and touch him, but he took a step back, out of reach.

A slightly hurt look appeared on her face and she bit her lip. "Derek? You're freaking me out."

Derek just looked at her. Finally he opened his mouth. "Dinner is ready." Then he turned on his heel and walked back to the apartment.

Chloe stood there for a moment, confused and a little hurt. Then she took a deep breath, and shook her head, trudging up the rest of the stairs.

She didn't know what the hell was going on with Derek. But she did know one thing. Tonight, she was attacking Derek.

That night when everyone was in bed and everything was silent, Chloe put her plan in motion. Chloe and Tori shared and room and so did Simon and Derek. Kit slept on the couch, and Lauren was renting a place across town. She put up a fuss when Chloe insisted on staying with Derek but when Derek backed her up, Lauren eventually gave in.

Chloe slid from her single sized bed and swung her feet onto the ground, her feet protesting against the cold floor. Chloe glanced at Tori and comforted herself with her snores.

Chloe cracked open the door and slid through the gap, being careful to tip toe past Kit. His snores were just as loud as his daughter's.

Chloe opened Derek and Simon's door and peaked in. Simon was just a lump in his bed with blonde hair sticking out on his pillow. Derek was in his boxers, sprawled out on the covers, but legs tangled in the sheets. His face was facing her, stomach facing the sealing, breathing slow and steady. He looked peacefully, Chloe decided.

She strode forward, -and without think- pushing Derek's chest with all her little might. He barely moved, but his weight did shift. And Derek shot up in bed, eyes wide and searching.

When they came to rest on Chloe, she crossed her arms and glared and him.

"What the_ hell_ is your problem?" She hissed.

Derek's eyebrows shot up and he pointed to himself. "What's _my_ problem? What's your problem?" Derek snapped as quietly as he could.

Chloe poked him in the chest. "You've been acting miserable for _weeks_ now, and you're giving me the cold shoulder. Care to tell me what's going on?"

Derek rubbed his hands over his face and laughed. It wasn't a happy laugh. "I'm not doing this with you now."

Chloe tensed, anger sweeping threw her. She brought her hands up and pushed him again. This time his balance was off and he toppled off the small bed. Chloe suspected that she wouldn't have been able to do it if he wasn't expecting it and if he wasn't tired.

But Derek hit the ground, and boy did he hit it _hard._ Chloe actually winced at the impact even though she was still upset with him.

It was silent for a moment, before Simon's cranky voice cut through the air. "If you guys can't control your hormones and have to do that stuff _now_, please for the love of God, take it elsewhere."

"Simon," Chloe said somewhat apologetic. "We weren't doing anything, I was just-"

Simon sat up and tossed her a put out look. "You know what? Never mind. I'll go crash with Dad. At least he'll be sympathetic." Simon whipped off the covers, grabbed a pillow and stormed out of the room.

Chloe crawled onto Derek's bed and peered down at him. He was still lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Finally, he sighed heavily.

"Derek?" She asked timidly. She stuck her foot out, toe pointed and softly nudged his shoulder. "Derek, are you okay?"

"Chloe…" Derek started, but just sighed again.

"Yes?" She brought her toes over to his chin and poked him again.

"Why is your foot near my mouth?" He asked seriously.

Chloe cracked open a smile and wiggled her toes. "Why are you acting this way?"

Derek was silent, but he grabbed her foot and pulled it down, running his fingers over the bottom of her foot. Chloe bit her lip to stop the giggle the worked its way out of her mouth, and she tried to yank her foot away but he held strong.

They sat there for a long time. Chloe on the bed and Derek on the floor, holding her foot.

"Do you love me?" Derek asked, randomly, looking at her foot.

Chloe was surprise, but she didn't hesitate. "Yes."

Derek nodded and sat up. "Okay."

Chloe watched as he moved to sit on the bed and smiled. He was such a big dork. No one could deny it.

Derek pulled Chloe down to lay with him. She was curled up to him when he said, "I'll tutor you. I promise."

Chloe looked up at him, a little smile on her lips. "Are you in a moment of weakness?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm completely aware what I'm getting myself into."

Chloe rested her head on his shoulder. "You were jealous, weren't you?" She asked, softly.

"Uh-huh."

_ And there you have it folks. All done. Review to tell me what you think!_


End file.
